


artistic process

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo is a critic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	artistic process

**Author's Note:**

> After JUMParty 3, I'm more convinced than ever that Inoo is the hugest DoM in JUMP, and that Hikaru is certainly up there for biggest DoS. XD; For shiritori over at [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

"The lips are all wrong," Inoo whines, peering over the top of Hikaru's sketchbook with a spectacular pout. They're on the tail end of their lunch break during tech rehearsals in Miyagi, and after finishing his food (and the disposable chopstick battle with Daiki that had followed shortly after), Inoo had sought out Hikaru where he'd ensconced himself in a corner with his sketchbook. He'd missed Hikaru during lunch, but he knew Hikaru was like that; knew that sometimes Hikaru was the life of the party, but sometimes, he liked to be by himself. Still, Inoo considered "by himself" to encompass "by himself, with his boyfriend," and so after Daiki wandered off with Chinen and Yamada to get drinks from the vending machine, Inoo situated himself by Hikaru's side, greeting him with a singsong, "Hi~ka~ru~" and a smile. 

But despite that he should have known better than to expect a response, Inoo is annoyed when he gets none, and so he peers at what Hikaru's been working on. It appears to be a boy dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but upon closer inspection, Inoo realizes that it's _his_ sweatpants and t-shirt, which can only mean one thing. Normally, he'd be flattered that Hikaru has chosen him as a subject, but now, when Hikaru is completely ignoring him, he's annoyed, and so he pouts, tilting his head before criticizing the drawing, "The lips are all wrong… and my chin totally doesn't look like that!" 

"Hmm…" Hikaru finally answers without looking up, just a hum, and Inoo cross his arms in a huff, because as Hikaru's boyfriend, he deserves more than that! But before he can say any more, Hikaru shrugs, finishing shading in sketch-Inoo's hair before replying to the one sitting beside him. "I guess that's because I didn't have a good reference~" 

Inoo is about to respond that that's an unacceptable excuse when Inoo had been right in front of Hikaru this whole time, but before he can get a word in, Hikaru unexpectedly slips a hand into Inoo's hair and pulls him in for a sudden kiss. Inoo makes a noise of surprise and pretends to struggle for a moment, but really, the leap of adrenaline in his chest makes it all too easy to give in, to forget about Hikaru's poor boyfriend manners and inaccurate illustration. Surprise kisses are one of Inoo's favourite things about dating Hikaru, because it's not like Inoo is a weirdo or anything, but maybe he likes being startled and caught off guard and embarrassed just a little more than he should. And so, it's with very little force that he gives a last unconvincing shove to Hikaru's shoulder before giving in to the kiss altogether. 

They only stay that way, mouth to mouth, Hikaru's fingers curling in Inoo's perm, for another moment, but by the time they break apart, Inoo is panting anyway, lips undoubtedly much redder than a moment earlier. For his part, Hikaru is smirking at him, studying him for a second in a way that sends a shiver down Inoo's spine before turning back to his sketch. "You're right, the mouth is wrong," he agrees, erasing the lips he'd drawn a minute earlier and replacing them with a much puffier, poutier set. "It's just so difficult, you know, as an artist, when you can't tangibly _feel_ what you're drawing…" 

To anyone else-- to Inoo at any other time, even-- it sounds like silly artist ramblings, but the way Hikaru's lips are still curled up wolfishly as he looks over the stylized Inoo on his paper makes Inoo's stomach flipflop inside of him and puts his mind someplace else entirely. And so, pressing up close along Hikaru's side and leaning over his shoulder, Inoo grins as well, commenting, "I think the butt is all wrong, too…" 

And maybe Hikaru is sometimes the worst of boyfriends, maybe sometimes he drives Inoo crazy, but as Hikaru turns to meet Inoo's gaze with an even more predatory smirk than before, Inoo knows that he more than makes up for it, in the end.


End file.
